Various embodiments of the present invention generally relate to multi-engine jet aircraft configurations. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a centerline mounted unequal-thrust multi-engine configuration and operation thereof. Embodiments of the present invention are thought to have particular utility for use in the business jet industry.